


Ang Rurok ng Pag-Ibig

by sashiadoh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, College, Drunk Sex, F/M, Filipino Character, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Slow Burn, Tagalog, kaisookiligfest 2018
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashiadoh/pseuds/sashiadoh
Summary: Umakyat ng bundok ang dalawang magkaibigang sina Kyungsoo at Jongin. Habang umaakyat, bumabalik-tanaw ang dalawa sa kung ano ang naging buhay nila bilang magkaibigan. Lingid sa alam ni Kyungsoo, may gusto pala si Jongin sa kanya.





	Ang Rurok ng Pag-Ibig

**Author's Note:**

> Hango ang fic na ito sa prompt na:  
> "TP56 – Umakyat ng bundok ang KaiSoo, nang makarating sa tuktok, umamin si Jongin na mahal niya si Kyungsoo."
> 
> Kabilang ang fic na ito sa pista ng mga kwentong KaiSoo, ang kaisookiligfest 2018. Salamat sa pagkakataong ito!!
> 
> Salamat at naisipan ninyong basahin ang fic na ito. Sana magustuhan ninyo ang munting fic na naisulat ko. Pasensiya na medyo late na rin isinumite. Medyo marami ang pinagkaabalahan ng manunulat sa totoong buhay.
> 
> Salamat sa mga mod ng kaisookiligfest, at siyempre, salamat sa nag-prompt nito, nawa'y magustuhan ninyo ang kwentong namunga sa prompt na naibigay.
> 
> DISCLAIMERS!!  
> BISEKSWAL ang pangunahing tauhan sa kwento. Ibig sabihin, may hilig siya sa kalalakihan PATI ang kababaihan.  
> Hindi ko pagmamay-ari ang Star Magic, at lahat ng mga talents nila.  
> Hindi ko rin pagmamay-ari ang Palace Pool Club.  
> Kathang-isip lang po ito lahat. Kapag may mga pangalan, tagpuan, o pangyayari na sumwak sa mga totoong pangyayari sa buhay, nagkataon lang po ito.

 

**\--o0o--**

 

“Okay pa ba kayo mga pare ko? Pagod?” Ngisi ng lalaking naglalakad.

 

Inis ang laman ng lisik ng mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa lalaking nasa unahan nila.

 

“Hindiiiii,” Pilosopong sagot ng kasama ni Kyungsoo sa likod.

 

Tumawa lang ang kasama nilang nasa unahan. Nagtinginan ang dalawang nasa likod at napa-buntong hininga.

 

“Sana yung Pinoy _guide_ na lang yung kinuha natin, Jongin,” Bulong ni Kyungsoo. “Baka mas naging mabait pa yun sa ‘tin.”

 

Matalik na magkaibigan sina Kyungsoo at Jongin. Ngayong araw, ginawa nila ang gusto talaga nilang gawin noong _freshman_ pa sila sa kolehiyo: ang umakyat ng bundok at mag- _camping_ sa taas. Walang karanasan ang dalawa sa pag-akyat ng bundok, ngunit mayroon silang mga kaibigan na kabilang sa mga grupong pasyon ang pag-akyat sa mga bulubundukin. Sinasabi naman ng mga kaibigan nila na ligtas daw ang pag-akyat ng bundok, basta may kasama at may ekspertong kasabay sa pag-akyat, lalung-lalo na kung hindi pa sanay o wala pang karanasan dito. Kaya eto, pagpasok ng kanilang _summer break_ ng _senior year,_ tumakas sila (ayaw kasi ng mga magulang nila) para makaakyat ng bundok bago ang kanilang graduation.

 

Ito ang Bundok Batolusong sa Rizal, isa sa mga pinakamadaling akyatan sa Pilipinas. Isang buwan bago ang kanilang _summer break_ , nagplano na ang dalawang magkaibigan para sa kanilang _outing_. Pinili nila ang Batolusong dahil sa maganda nitong tanawin sa kanyang tugatog.

 

Kanina pang ika-5 ng umaga sila umalis ng Maynila para pumunta sa Rizal. Ang idinahilan nila sa mga magulang nila para makatakas, pupunta raw sila sa Tagaytay kasama ang ibang mga Koryano sa _school_ nila. Ayun. Pinayagan naman. Mga 6 na sila nakarating sa Rizal, tapos nag-almusal muna sila bago tumuloy sa Tanay. Dito muna pinark ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang sasakyan dahil kailangang sumakay pa ng habal-habal papunta sa maliit na baryo kung saan magsisimula ang daan paakyat ng Batolusong.

 

“Patay, _poreynjer_ ,” Ngitngit ng isang lalaki bago lumingon sa loob ng kubo. “Huy, patawag naman si Casper sa loob! Beh, mga poreynjer ang aakyat! Koryano ata!”

 

Nagbayad muna si Kyungsoo sa habal-habal bago tignan ang kapaligiran niya. Nagkamot ng ulo si Jongin habang hinahanap yung kubo para pag-usapan ang mga babayarin sa pag-akyat.

 

“Diyan ata eh,” Bulong ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo.

 

“ _Hello_ po, ser, _welcome to Mount Batolusong_ ,” Bati ng isang babaeng nagtatrabaho sa lugar.

 

“Ah… _hello_. _This is where we will pay for this hike_?” Sagot ni Kyungsoo _in his perfect English_.

 

“Ah, _yes_ po, ser! _Please come here_!” At sinundan ng dalawang magkaibigan ang babae. Doon sa loob ng kubo sila nagbayad ng mga _fees_ para sa pag-akyat gaya ng pagrehistro at babayarin para sa DENR.

 

“ _Can we_ … _get_ … _guide_?” At ngumiti si Kyungsoo nang magsalita ng _broken English_ si Jongin. Ang kyut.

 

“Oh _sure_ ser! _Are you Koryan_?” Oo. _Koryan_. Hindi Korean.

 

“ _Yes_! _How did you know_?” Lumaki ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa pagbanggit ng trabahador.

 

“ _Because! You look like Koryan! Aaaand I also know your accent. We have many Koryan who_ bisit _here_ ,” Pagyayabang ng babae.

 

“Waaa… _that’s cool_ ,” Ang galing talaga magsalita ng Ingles si Kyungsoo, sabi ni Jongin sa sarili niya.

 

“ _We also have Koryan here as guide_! _He come all the way from Korya to work here because he_ labs _the mountain_!” Lumingon yung babae para sumigaw, “Hoy! Nasaan na si Casper?!” Tumayo siya tapos inayos ang suot niyang damit. “Hindi ko kaya maging _guide_ dito beh, baka ma- _nosebleed_ pa ako.”

 

“ _Wait here_ , ha, _we will just get the_ poreynjer _guide. He is handsome also like you_ ,” Ngiti ng babae bago umalis para hanapin si Casper.

 

Medyo lumaki yung mata ni Jongin nung nakita niyang pumasok sa sala si Casper, kasama ang dalawang Pinoy na katrabaho niya. _Shet, gwapo nga_. Agad na tumayo sila ni Kyungsoo sa kanilang upuan para mag- _bow_ sa kanya.

 

“ _Hi_ , _I’m_ Casper! _I’ll be your guide_ ,” Ngumiti si Casper bago niya i- _translate_ yung sinabi niya sa Korean. Jung Jaehyun daw ang totoong pangalan niya.

 

“Ah, Jung Jaehyun~” Tumango ang dalawa bago ipakilala ang kanilang mga sarili.

 

“Pa-bayad na lang ng _tourist guide fees_ sa may harapan. Aayusin ko lang gamit ko tapos _meet_ ko na kayo sa harap. Si ate muna magaasikaso sa inyo sa pagbayad,” Sabi ni Jaehyun bago lumabas ng silid.

 

“ _Here_ po ser. _Follow me_ ,” Sabi nung babae bago lumingon sa mga katrabaho niya. “Ang gwapo nila ‘pag nag Ko-Koryano beh. Feeling ko ako si Shan Cai.”

 

“Gaga, _Meteor Garden_ yun, _Chinese_ yun. Si Dao Ming Tzu yung partner niya dun,” Sagot nung isa sa likod ng kompyuter niya. “Si Jandi ata yun sa _Boys Over Flowers_ na _Korean_. Yung kay Lee Ming How ba yun?”

 

“Basta yun!” Sabi ng babae habang kinokolekta ang mga ibang babayarin ng dalawa.

 

“Ang ingay niyo,” Tawa ni Jaehyun.

 

“Hoy Casper, ingatan mo sila ah,” Sabi nung isa habang nagt-type sa kompyuter niya.

 

“ _Of course_.”

 

At yan ang kwento kung bakit nagdudusa ang dalawa sa pag-akyat ng bundok ngayon. Maloko talaga si Jaehyun. Ika nga, sabi niya habang nag-uumpisa pa lang ang pag-akyat nila, “kinaya niyo ang serbisyo sa militar, kakayanin niyo rin ito.”

 

“Hindi kami taga-militar at hindi rin namin gustong balikan ang mga ala-alang iyan,” Umaapoy na pagsagot ni Kyungsoo.

 

Totoo naman na baguhan lang sila, at halos isang oras na sila naglalakad sa bundok at pagod na ang dalawa. Yun nga lang, ayaw pa talaga tumigil si Jaehyun sa paglalakad. Ngunit, sa kabila ng mga pangyayaring ito, kinikuwentuhan din sila ni Jaehyun ang kanyang karanasan at dahilan ung bakit niya gustong magtrabaho at tumira rito sa Pilipinas. Nagmigrate sila ng pamilya niya rito sa Pilipinas noong _elementary_ siya, ngunit bumalik sila sa Korea noong _high school_ siya. Tinapos na rin niya ang kanyang serbisyo sa militar pagka-graduate niya ng _high_ _school_. Ginusto niyang bumalik sa Pilipinas para mag-aral. Bukod doon, nahilig na rin siya sa pag-akyat ng bundok, dahil na rin sa mga magulang niyang mga _spelunker_.

 

“O tama na mga kwento ko. Ba’t ang tahimik niyo?” Ngumisi si Jaehyun.

 

“May _choice_ ba kaming hindi ka pakinggan?” Pilosopong tanong ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Huy, yung _boyfriend_ mo o, inaaway ako.”

 

“Hindi siya boyfriend ko!” Sabay ang pagsagot ng dalawa. Nagtinginan sila pero umiwas agad ng tingin si Jongin. Napa- _ehem_ si Jongin habang namumula ang kanyang mga pisngi.

 

“Oo na, oo na, hindi kayo mag- _boyfriend_ ,” Tawa ni Jaehyun. “Sige, tatahimik na ako. Malapit na tayo sa unang _rest_ _stop_. Usap lang kayo diyan para di kayo mabato.”

 

Humingang malalim muna si Jongin tapos huminto. Nilagpasan siya ni Kyungsoo at nilingunan siya.

 

“Tara. Malapit na lang daw,” Sabi ni Kyungsoo na mukhang pagod na rin.

 

Tumango si Jongin at kinuha ang bote ng tubig na nasa bulsa ng _backpack_ niya. Uminom siya nang konti para hindi maubos ang dala nila. Ngumiti si Kyungsoo tapos inabot niya ang kanyang kamay sa kanya.

 

“Pahingi naman,” Mahiyang ngumiti si Jongin bago iabot ang _jug_.

 

Naglakad ulit si Kyungsoo habang umiinom ng tubig. Sumunod na lang si Jongin sa likod.

 

“Naalala mo yung nawala ang _jug_ mo nung elementary pa tayo?” Ngumiti si Kyungsoo. “Pinagalitan ka ng nanay mo at pinarusahan kang hindi ka bibilhan ng bago.”

 

Tumawa si Jongin, “Oo. Nag-share tayo ng _jug_ nun eh. Uso pa nun yung mga malalaking _jug_ na dinadala sa _school_. Eh ang laki ba naman ng _jug_ mo.”

 

Ngumisi si Kyungsoo, “Ang liit liit kong tao, ang laki laki naman ng _jug_ ko.” Tumawa siya.

 

Pumula ang pisngi ni Jongin. “Oo nga. Ang pandak mo.”

 

“Oo na oo na, tama na, okay na yung ako nagsabi,” Seryoso ang tono ng boses ni Kyungsoo. “Wag mo na dagdagan,” Tawa ni Kyungsoo.

 

Tumahimik muli ang paglalakad. Sinimula na lang ni Kyungsoo ang pagbasag sa katahimikan.

 

“Tagal na natin ‘no?”

 

Kumunot ang noo ni Jongin at napatingin kay Kyungsoo.

 

Tumawa lang ang nagtanong. “Sabi ko, ang tagal na nating magkaibigan.”

 

“Ahh…” Tumango ang isa. “Oo nga eh. Akalain mong magkaibigan pa rin tayo hanggang ngayon.”

 

“Akalain mo,” Dagdag ni Kyungsoo. “Naging _close_ talaga tayo.”

 

Napalunok si Jongin. Naramdaman din niyang lumapit si Kyungsoo sa kanya para magkatabi silang dalawa maglakad. Umaalingawngaw ang init ng kamay ng kanyang _kaibigan_ na iilang sentimetro lang ang layo sa kanya. Sabay tumibok ang kanyang puso, tila binabasag ang mga tadyang na kumukulong dito.

 

Oo. Matalik silang magkaibigan. Ngunit hindi ito dahilan upang mapigilan ni Jongin ang bugso ng kanyang damdamin. Ibang pagmamahal ang inilaan ni Jongin para kay Kyungsoo.

 

Inaalala pa rin niya kung paano ba talaga ito nagsimula. Ngunit mga matatamis na alaala lamang ang pumapasok sa isip ni Jongin; mga panahong nasa _South_ _Korea_ pa ang mga pamilya nila at tila mga bubwit pa silang dalawa. Nakatatak sa isipan ni Jongin ang imahe ng dalawang batang nagtatakbuhan sa _playground_ na pula. Makulit na bata si Kyungsoo sa pagkaalala ni Jongin. Maraming naibubugang enerhiya ang batang maliit kumpara sa kanya na madaling mapagod, o baka lang kasi hindi niya hilig tumakbo.

 

“Naaalala mo?” Biglang tanong ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Hm?” Lumingon si Jongin sa kanyang katabi. “Yung ano?”

 

“Yung… pinagtitripan ka ng mga kaklase mo kasi maitim ka raw.”

 

Ngumisi nang konti si Jongin, “Bakit bigla mong naalala?” Para bang nakikisabay si Kyungsoo sa kanyang pagbabalik-tanaw.

 

“Wala lang,” Sagot ng isa. “Madaling magmuni-muni ngayon habang naglalakad. Tama si Jaehyun. Mas okay na mas tahimik din sa paglalakad.” Napangiti si Jongin sa nasabi ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Kaya ayun, naalala ko lang bigla kasi nakwento ko na rin kanina yung nung bata pa tayo. Eh di… napaisip na rin ako,” Dagdag pa ni Kyungsoo.

 

Tumango si Jongin. “Alam mo _hyung_ , ngayon, mga alaala lang ng ating pagkabata ang naaalala ko. Siguro dahil ang tahimik—ang bago ng _experience_ natin ngayon. Parang batang nagliliwaliw at tinutuklasan ang bago niyang kapaligiran.”

 

Walang magawa si Kyungsoo kundi makinig. Lagi niyang hinahayaang magsalita si Jongin sa mga ganitong panahon. Sa tagal nilang pagkakilala sa isa’t isa, isa sa mga tanyag na katangian ni Jongin na lubos na kinamamanghaan ni Kyungsoo ang pagkalalim ng kanyang pagsasalita. Lalo na’t kalmado na rin ang boses ng mas nakababata sa kanya. Masarap pakinggan. Parang nasa-kalikasan.

 

“Hinuhuli ng pagkainosente ng bata ang bawat detalye sa kanyang kapaligiran. Kinakailangang maging isip bata, at siyempre hindi rin maiiwasan na balikan ang mga personal na alaala noong bata pa—”

 

Biglang napatigil sa pagsasalita si Jongin at napabuntong-hininga. Kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo at lumingon siya sa kanyang katabi.

 

“P-Pasensiya—” Napalunok si Jongin. “Kung anu-ano nang mga—”

 

“Okay lang,” Ngumiti si Kyungsoo. “Ituloy mo lang. Gusto ko kaya kapag nagsasalita ka.”

 

Uminit ang mga pisngi ni Jongin at lumingon sa katabi niya. Tinitigan niya ito nang masinsinan, para bang walang ibang nilalaman ang mundo, kundi silang dalawa lamang.

 

“O kung gusto mo… pwede rin nating balikan yung _topic_ natin kanina…” Hindi umimik si Jongin, kaya tumuloy si Kyungsoo, “Kala mo kung sinong siga ‘no? Kala mo ang laki laki kong tao pero kung makaharap sa mga nambully sa ‘yo…” Tumawa si Kyungsoo.

 

_Ang gwapo niya…_

 

Inaasam ni Jongin ang ngiti ng kanyang kaibigan. Ang gandang tignan.

 

“Naalala mo rin yung nagka- _chicken pox_ ka? Lagi kong dinadala yung mga kailangan mo sa _school_ sa bahay niyo kahit na nasa magkaibang baitang tayo,” Panay ngiti lang si Kyungsoo sa kanyang pagbabalik-tanaw.

 

Lumingon si Kyungsoo kay Jongin, kaya’t biglang napaiwas ng tingin si Jongin. Kung saan-saan umiikot ang kanyang mga mata. “A-ah… hindi ba naging hassle ‘yan sa ‘yo..?”

 

Lumaki ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo. “Hindi naman. Pero yung mga babae mong kaklase, lagi akong inaabangan. Baka siguro mambubully…” Tumawa silang dalawa.

 

“Alam mo, marami ka talagang naitulong sa ‘kin. Hindi kasi ako ganun ka-sikat diba? Lalo na’t medyo… maitim nga raw ako. Nung nagsisimula pa akong sumayaw, wala akong ibang mainvite sa _showcase_ ng _dance class_ ko… nahiya akong mag-imbita ng tao,” Tumawa si Jongin. “Biglang… nagulat ako; maraming taga- _school_ ang nanood dahil inimbita mo raw.”

 

“Ahh…” Ngisi ni Kyungsoo. “Masaya ka ba nun..?”

 

Ngumiti si Jongin at lumingon sa katabi. “Oo… masaya ako… na may mga sumusuporta sa akin.”

 

_Sana suportahan mo rin ako bilang isang lalaking nagmamahal sa kapwa lalaki… sa ‘yo._

 

 

 

 

 

Napanganga ang dalawang kaibigan sa magandang tanawin na sumalubong sa kanila pagkalabas ng gubat. Mga napakagandang burol na nakabalot ng damuhang sumasabay sa ihip ng hangin. Tumitirik ang araw dahil malapit na mag-tanghali, ngunit tinatakpan ito ng mga ulap na mukhang _cotton candy_ na maputi. Maamong binabalot ang mga burol ng iilang sinag ng araw na sumisilip sa likod ng mga ulap.

 

“Nandito na tayo sa _rest stop_!” Ngiti ni Jaehyun. “Pwede na kayo magpa- _picture_ diyan kung gusto ninyo.”

 

Bago pa man sila sabihan ni Jaehyun, nilabas na nila ang kanilang mga _cellphone_ at pinicturan ang tanawin. Napanakaw ng tingin si Jongin kay Kyungsoo na masayang nag _p-picture_. Tinutok ni Jongin ang kanyang _cellphone_ kay Kyungsoo at lihim siyang pinicturan. Napangiti si Jongin dahil sa saya ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Akin na mga _phone_ niyo, picturan ko kayo,” Alok ni Jaehyun.

 

Ginamit na ni Jongin ‘to bilang _chance_ upang hawakan si Kyungsoo. Binigay nila ang kanilang mga _cellphone_ kay Jaehyun at pumosisyon na sila sa harap. Namula ang kanyang pisngi ng nilagay niya ang kanyang braso sa mga balikat ni Kyungsoo, lalo na’t binalot ng mas matanda ang kanyang braso sa katawan ni Jongin.

 

Ngiting tagumpay sa picture.

 

 

 

 

 

Mga higit-kumulang sa limang oras ang pag-akyat sa Batolusong. Ang plano nila, mag-set up muna at magpahinga sa _official campsite_ ng bundok, na hindi sa tuktok. Doon sila mag-tatanghalian bago umakyat muli upang makaabot sa tuktok nang hindi pa bumababa ang araw.

 

Habang naglalakad, pilit na inaalala ni Jongin kung kailan nga ba talagang nagsimula ang kanyang damdamin para kay Kyungsoo.

 

“Paano nga ba naging buhay mo noong umalis na ako pa-Maynila?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Ayun… diba na-meet ko nga sina Taemin, sina Moonkyu,” Kwento ni Jongin. “Mas nag- _focus_ na talaga ako sa sayaw nun. Pinipilit nga ako ni papa na sumali sa S.M. Entertainment diba?”

 

“Onga eh… ah, oo nga pala, naaalala mo si Park Chanyeol? Yung kababata ko? Biro mo, ang taba taba niya noon, tapos ngayon, uma- _idol_ na si gago,” Tumawa si Kyungsoo.

 

“Oo nga eh, ‘di na ma- _reach_. Kung hindi rin kami lumipat dito, siguro naging _trainee_ at _idol_ na rin siguro ako.”

 

“Malay natin,” Ngisi ni Kyungsoo. “Eh ako nga diba, S.M. Incorporated. Star Magic Incorporated.”

 

“Gago,” Humalakhak nang matinis si Jongin. “Ikaw na seeeenguuurr ( _singer_ ), ehktuuuurrr ( _actor_ ) pa.”

 

Tumawa rin si Kyungsoo at mahinang sinuntok ang braso ni Jongin. “Last mo na ‘yan ah. ‘di pa nga ako binibigyan ng _project_ eh. Oy, ‘di mo na tinuloy yung kwento. Yun nga, sina Taemin..?”

 

“Ahh… ayun, mas nag- _focus_ talaga ako sa sayaw. Sa totoo, nakakapanibago talaga na wala ka. Tala-tala si Taemin, tapos swapang si Moonkyu… ‘di ako sanay na walang nag-aalaga o tumitingin sa ‘kin. Oo, masaya silang kasama at nakakatawa, pero parang… ewan… hindi… _ikaw_ eh…”

 

Nagkatinginan ang dalawa, mga mata, lumiliyab sa emosyon. Matindi ang pagtingin ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo, ngunit maamo pa rin ang mga ito—pumupukaw—dahil totoo lamang ang sinasabi niya.

 

“Ba ‘yan…” Imik nang pabulong si Kyungsoo. “Ang cheesy mo naman bro…”

 

Napa- _ehem_ na lang si Jongin at napalunok. Iniwasan niya ng tingin si Kyungsoo para hindi na masyadong _awkward_.

 

“O mga _bro_ lapit na tayo sa _campsite_ ,” Patama ang pagsabi ng ‘bro’ ni Jaehyun, parang inaasar ang dalawa. “Pwede na tayo mananghalian!”

 

Tumawa lang si Jongin.

 

“Hay salamat kainan na,” Daing ni Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

 

 

Nakalimutan na ni Jongin kung gaano kasarap magluto si Kyungsoo. Alam niyang may hilig sa pagkain si Kyungsoo, ngunit hindi niya alam na marunong din pala siya magluto. Nalaman lang niya na marunong na pala magluto si Kyungsoo nung lumipat din ang pamilya ni Jongin sa Maynila bago pumasok sa mataas na paaralan ang binata.

 

Pagluluto naman ang pinagkaabalahan ni Kyungsoo habang nasa Maynila siya. Dahil naging _busy_ na ang mga magulang at nakatatanda niyang kapatid, natuto siyang magluto para sa pamilya niya. Nag-umpisa siya sa _bulgogi_ , tapos egg rolls, _samgyetang_ , hanggang sa naaral niya kung paano magluto ng _japchae_ ; pati nga adobo at menudo, natutuhan niya rin. Nagbaon siya ng pagkain noong pumunta sila ni Jongin ng isang  _youth outing_ noong bagong lipat pa lang ang pamilya ni Jongin sa Maynila. Doon lang natikman ni Jongin ang masarap na putahe ni Kyungsoo.

 

Ngayon, nagbaon sila ng egg rolls, chicken strips, at kimchi para sa tanghalian. Ang sarap ng timpla ni Kyungsoo sa _soy honey glaze_ para sa chicken. Paborito ni Jongin yan. Kulang na lang, lamutakin niya sa kanyang mukha ang chicken ni Kyungsoo.

 

_Determinasyon._ Isa sa mga nagustuhan ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Naaalala niyang pinagpuyatan nilang dalawa ni Kyungsoo ang tamang timpla para lang sa _chicken_ na yan. Hindi lang glaze, pati sariling dip ni Kyungsoo, pinag-eksperimentuhan nila.

 

_Sana ako na lang pinag-eksperimentuhan mo._ Sabay dinilaan ni Jongin ang labi niya. Akala ni Kyungsoo, nakatingin si Jongin sa spoon na may sauce, pero pero nakatingin siya sa makapal na labi ni Kyungsoo at sa bigote niyang patubo pa lang.

 

“May mga _girlfriend_ na ba kayo?” Tanong ni Jaehyun habang kumakain.

 

“Wala,” Sabay nagsalita ang dalawa.

 

“Sigurado kayong hindi kayo yung mag-jowa ah?”

 

“Hindiiii!” Sabay ulit sila. Napasubo na lang ulit si Kyungsoo sa kinakain niya habang minamasahe ni Jongin ang noo niya.

 

“Eh ‘di hindi!” Tumawa si Jaehyun.

 

“Nagka-GF na ako. Mga… dalawang beses na,” Sabi ni Kyungsoo.

 

Naaalala ni Jongin. Dito niya siguro napagtanto na… iba siguro ang damdaming bumubugso sa kanyang katawan pagdating kay Kyungsoo.

 

Si Kim Sohyun. Ang unang babae ni Kyungsoo. Ang unang taong pinakilala ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin noong kalilipat lang niya sa Maynila. Mukhang okay naman siya para kay Jongin. Mabait naman. Matalino. Ang ganda rin. Sila nga yung tinaguriang _“The Perfect Couple”_ ng eskwelahan nila. Hindi nga lang niya alam kung bakit hindi niya matanggap sa sikmura niya na may kinakasamang iba si Kyungsoo at hindi siya. Masaya siya para kay Kyungsoo dahil _first love_ ni Kyungsoo ang babaeng ito. Yun nga lang, hindi lang talaga kaya ni Jongin na humarap sa dalawa habang nagiging _tweet tweet ta ita’t ita_.

 

_Gusto ko nang sumuka._

 

Nag-break sila dahil nag- _burnout_ na silang dalawa. Dahil sa sobrang _sweet_ nila sa isa’t isa, madali silang nagsawa at sa perspektibo ni Sohyun, nawala na ang damdamin niya para kay Kyungsoo. Para naman kay Kyungsoo… minahal pa rin niya talaga si Sohyun. Pinakawalan na lang siya ni Kyungsoo dahil hindi niya kayang piliting mahalin ulit siya. Naghiwalay ang _high school_ sweethearts.

 

Ang pangalawang _girlfriend_ ni Kyungsoo ang pinakamasakit na karanasan para sa kanya. Nakilala ni Kyungsoo si Helga Krapf habang nag-umpisa siyang mag- _acting workshop_ sa Star Magic dahil na-scout siya ng mga agents nito. Sila ang laging nagiging _scene partners_ at kasama sa _Tagalog workshops_ na binibigay ng Star Magic sa mga trainees nila. Ang akala lang nilang pag-aarte lang, na- _develop_ sa totoong buhay. Pangalawang taon pa lang ni Kyungsoo sa kolehiyo noon at naging sikat na siya sa buong eskwelahan nila ni Jongin dahil lang naging _boyfriend_ siya ni Helga. _Hello_. Si Helga Krapf siya: limang taong mas matanda kaysa kay Kyungsoo, kalahating Aleman ang laman ng dugo niya, at ang kontrabida sa bagong _noontime teleserye_ ng ABS-CBN _starring_ Julia Montes.

 

Binuhos talaga ni Kyungsoo ang lahat para sa _girlfriend-noona_ niya; sa kanya rin siya natutong gumimik, pati _virginity_ niya, nawala. Ayaw ni Jongin kay Helga. Kung gaano niya ka- _bet_ si Sohyun, ganoon niyang hindi ka- _bet_ si Helga. Maganda nga pero mukhang _plastik na bitchesa_. Hindi kagaya noong panahong naging sila ni Sohyun, nawalan na ng panahon si Kyungsoo para kay Jongin, at nasa isang kolehiyo pa nga silang dalawa. Parang hindi si Kyungsoo ang nakita ni Jongin sa kanya. Hindi niya alam na puma- _party_ na ang kanyang kaibigan, at mas lalong hindi niya alam na nagmukha siyang _fuccboi_ dahil sa bagong mga kaibigan na nakakasama niya kasama si Helga. Parang nawawala si Jongin sa buhay ni Kyungsoo.

 

Nagulat na lang si Jongin isang gabi nang makita niya si Kyungsoo sa harapan ng bahay niya na mukhang naparami ang nainom. Ngunit mas napansin niya ang mapulang mga mata ni Kyungsoo at ang basang pisngi, tila naagusan ng luha.

 

“Anong nangyari sa ‘yo..?” Tanong ni Jongin bago yakapin siya nang mahigpit ng isa. “Kyungsoo…”

 

“ _She cheated on me_ …” Hagulhol ni Kyungsoo sa dibdib ni Jongin.

 

“Ha..? Nangaliwa siya?”

 

_Pambihira._

 

Alam niyang binigay ni Kyungsoo ang lahat para suyuin si Helga. Hatid-sundo ni Kyungsoo si Helga kapag may _workshop_ silang dalawa. Laging pinopormahan ni Kyungsoo si Helga para lang masagot siya. Napilitang sumama si Kyungsoo sa mga kaibigan ni Helga para masabing may pakikisama si Kyungsoo. Naging manginginom at mayabang si Kyungsoo dahil kay Helga. Maraming pinagpalit at pinagbago si Kyungsoo para lang sa babaeng ubod ng ganda lamang. Kahit ayaw ni Jongin kay Helga, nakiramay rin siya kay Kyungsoo.

 

Wala pang isang taon ang naging relasyon ng dalawa. Parang naramdaman din ni Jongin na mangyayari ito—hindi lang yung iksi ng panahon ng relasyon, ngunit pati ang pangangaliwa ni Helga.

 

_Sabi na nga ba may sayad ang babaeng ‘to eh._

 

Lalong humagulhol si Kyungsoo. “Ang sakit… sakit…” Kumapit siya nang mahigpit sa t-shirt ni Jongin.

 

Napabuntong-hininga si Jongin at pinasok si Kyungsoo sa loob ng bahay nila, deretso sa kanyang kwarto. “Uminom ka?” Nagtanong si Jongin dahil ang tapang ng amoy ng alak na nakadikit sa balat, damit, at hininga ni Kyungsoo. Natanto na rin niya ang pa-gewang-gewang na paglakad ni Kyungsoo paakyat sa kwarto.

 

“Galing akong _Pool_ ,” Sagot ni Kyungsoo.

 

Pagpasok nila sa kwarto ni Jongin, biglang nadapa si Kyungsoo at nadamay si Jongin dahil naka-kapit si Kyungsoo sa kanyang damit. Umibabaw si Jongin kay Kyungsoo; ang mga mukha nila’y napaka-lapit sa isa’t isa. Napagtanto ni Jongin ang sitwasyong kinalalagyan nila noong naramdaman niya ang mainit ng paghinga ni Kyungsoo sa labi niya. Pati ang lasing na lasing na mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa harap ng kanyang mga mata. Napalunok si Jongin at biglang nataranta dahil hindi niya alam kung ano ang gagawin niya. Nasa ilalim niya si Kyungsoo at nasa harap niya ang mukhang ibig niyang masilayan bawat araw at gabi. Nadidinig niya ang pagtibok ng kanyang puso, pati ang paghinga niya sa kanyang paninigas sa kanyang posisyion.

 

“K-Kyungsoo, mag- _toothbrush_ ka nga… a-ang baho-baho m—”

 

Biglang tinaas ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang ulo at hinalikan si Jongin. Nilasap niya ang pagkakapal at pagkabasa ng mga labi ni Kyungsoo. Natikman niya ang pait at tamis ng alak na dala ng dila ng isa noong napasok sa loob ng bibig niya. Ang unang pumasok sa isip ni Jongin, kailangang ihinto ang pinaggagawa niya, pero hinayaan niya. Hindi niya makukuha ang ganitong oportunidad sa isang Kyungsoo na may malay.

 

Hinayaan din niya dahil kay Kyungsoo niya natikman ang tamis ng una niyang halik.

 

“Jongin?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo, at biglang napaupo si Jongin nang maayos sa kinalalagyan niya.

 

“H-hm..?” Napa- _ehem_ si Jongin dahil nahuli ata siyang nakatulala lang.

 

“Magliligpit na kami. Akyat na tayo para maabutan natin ang tuktok na may araw pa,” Sabi ni Kyungsoo.

 

“A-ah… sige,” Ngumiti si Jongin at mabilis niyang inubos ang natitirang pagkain sa lunchbox niya. Tumayo na siya at tinulungan ang dalawang kasama niya na magligpit at mag-ayos ng gamit.

 

“Naka-marka na ang daanan paakyat. Sundan niyo lang. Hindi naman mapanganib ang daan kaya kayong dalawa na lang ang umakyat,” Sabi ni Jaehyun. “Ako na rito magbabantay. Minsan kasi, alam mo naman, may mga baboy, kambing, at iba pang hayop na dumadaan, pumapasok sa mga tents, at kinakain ang mga pagkain dito. Kung walang bantay baka mapasukan tayo.”

 

“Ah…” Tumingin muna si Kyungsoo kay Jongin. “Sige… kami na lang. Wag kang magnakaw—”

 

“Sus, ako? Magnanakaw? Mayaman ako, ginagawa ko ‘to dahil mahal ko ang pag-akyat ng bundok. Magtiwala lang kayo sa ‘kin.”

 

“May _point_ ,” Sagot ni Jongin.

 

Nagbuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo, “Sige, dahil okay lang kay Jongin, payag din ako.”

 

“ _Enjoyin_ niyo lang yung lugar! Minsan lang kayo makakaranas ng ganito.”

 

Maya-maya, nagsimula nang sundan ng dalawa ang daanan papunta sa tuktok. Tahimik na naman ang mga unang minuto ng kanilang pag-akyat. Ayaw umimik ni Jongin dahil baka mausisa siya tungkol sa kanyang pagkatulala kanina. Si Kyungsoo naman, panay picture sa mga dinadaanan niya.

 

“Kyungsoo-ah…”

 

Lumingon si Kyungsoo sa katabi niya. “O?”

 

“Pinagsisihan mo bang pasukan ang mga naging relasyon mo?”

 

“Natanong mo?”

 

“Eh kasi…” Nagkamot ng ulo si Jongin. “Hindi ba mahirap na hiwalayan ka? Si Helga pa naman yung naging last mo.”

 

“Hmm… minsan, napapaisip ako. Sana hindi ko na lang pinasok ang ganyang relasyon kasi ako naman ang masasaktan sa huli. Pero hindi mo rin yan malalaman agad eh. Malay mo, tatagal, diba? Malay mo… baka sa pagdaan ng mga relasyon mo, lalabas kang mas magandang bersyon ng sarili mo dahil marami kang baong leksyon sa relasyong iyon. Maganda man o hindi,” Sagot ni Kyungsoo, tapos tumawa siya nang konti. “Bakit? Ikaw ba? Nagdate ka rin diba? Si Krystal Jung ng Management. Pinagsisisihan mo ba?”

 

_Ah… si gandang Krystal Jung_.

 

Ayaw aminin ni Jongin ngunit naging sikat din siya sa kolehiyo. Isa sa mga mainit-init na pangalan si Jongin dahil “gwapo at sexy raw” si Jongin. Naging hobby na rin kasi niya ang pag-ggym at pag-eehersisyo noong nabubura si Kyungsoo sa kwento ng buhay niya. Siyempre, hindi mag-aadjust si Jongin. May sariling buhay rin siya. Sino pa naman ang babagay sa mala- _model_ niyang datingan?

 

Pinagtapat sa kanya ng mga nakararami sa kanilang eskwelahan ang _Korean-American_ na estudyante galing sa Management course. Si Krystal Jung na isang _model_ ng _beauty_ _and_ _brains_. Nagkakilala sila nang maayos sa isang _conference_ sa kolehiyo. Nag-usap silang dalawa habang nagkakape, at nagkatabi silang dalawa pagpasok ng _conference hall_. Nagsimula muna sila bilang magkaibigan, ngunit nahulog ang damdamin ni Krystal para kay Jongin. Noong inamin niya ito kay Jongin, saktong napadaan si Kyungsoo kaya napa-subok si Jongin para makita kung malakas pa rin ang hilig niya sa babae, o mas malakas ang hilig niya para kay Kyungsoo.

 

Nag- _date_ silang dalawa, at naging panahon din ito para kay Jongin na damdamin kung saan ba tutungo ang relasyong ito. Ngunit nung panahong hinalikan siya ni Kyungsoo nang gabing binasted siya ni Helga, hindi niya ito pinaalam kay Krystal. Ang gabing iyon ang sikreto niya at sikreto niya lamang dahil hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang mga kinahinatnan ng kanyang pagkalasing ng gabing iyon. Nagulat na lang siya, nasa bahay na siya ni Jongin. Ang _alibi_ ni Jongin, dumeretso si Kyungsoo sa bahay niya para malipasan ang pagkalasing dahil magagalit ang nanay niya na lasing ulit siya pagkauwi at masyado na ring late.

 

Sa halos tatlong taon na relasyon nila ni Krystal, hindi niya nakwento o naamin sa kanya. Minahal niya si Krystal, oo, ngunit kapag hinahalikan niya si Krystal, si Kyungsoo ang nasa-isip niya, at kapag niyayakap siya ni Krystal, mas hinahanap niya ang init ng pagyakap ni Kyungsoo. Makalipas ng dalawang taon, pinilit niyang pag-isipang mabuti ang relasyon nila ni Krystal. Sa huli, ang naisip niya… minahal niya talaga si Krystal… bilang matalik na kaibigan na tinagurian niyang sandigan o _safe place_. Dahil kay Krystal, mas _relaxed_ siya, at feeling niya lahat (siyempre hindi _lahat_ ) pwede niyang sabihin sa kanya. Ngunit kulang pa. Hindi nasasagot ni Krystal ang kailangan talaga ni Jongin. Ni hindi pa nga sila nag- _sex_. Nag-break sila dahil naging bukas si Jongin sa kanya. Hindi niya sinabi kung _ano_ siya at kung ano ang ginawa niya mga tatlong taong nakalipas na. Naging mas mapayapa ang naging hiwalayan nila, kaya…

 

“Hindi. Hindi ko pinagsisisihan,” Sagot ni Jongin. “Masaya noong naging kami. Pero gaya ng sabi mo… hm… napaisip ako at… oo nga, marami akong napagtanto noong naging kami ni Krystal. Nagbukas siya ng mga ideya at oportunidad na pwede sa akin sa labas ng relasyon naming dalawa. Pero yung hiwalay namin, hindi masakit eh… ikaw..?”

 

“Okay lang yan… parehong masakit… pero nandiyan ka sa tabi ko para tulungan akong bumangon sa mga mababang punto ng buhay ko,” Sabay akbay si Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Ang kamay niya, malambing na hinahaplos ang balikat ng mas matangkad.

 

Napatigil ang paghinga ni Jongin, at bumilis ang pagtibok ng kanyang puso. Ngumiti na lang siya at inikot ang kamay sa baywang ni Kyungsoo para suportahan ang likod nito.

 

Ang sarap ng feeling.

 

Gusto niya lagi kapag hinahawakan siya at nahahawakan niya si Kyungsoo. Ibang iba ang nararamdaman niya sa mga panahong ito. Ramdam na ramdam niya ang init ng katawan ni Kyungsoo, pati ang higpit at pagkasigurado ng paghawak ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, kahit na malambing ang mas matanda.

 

Napapikit si Jongin at humingang malalim. Sa paglalakad nila, gusto niya na dalhin siya ni Kyungsoo sa tuktok, at susunod lang siya sa kung saan gustong daanan ni Kyungsoo base sa paghawak nito sa kanya. Nagtitiwala si Jongin na hindi siya padadaanin sa mapanganib na daan. Nagtitiwala si Jongin na gagabayan siya ni Kyungsoo at hindi siya pakakawalan. Sa tagal ng kanilang pagkakaibigan, ngayon, inaasam ni Jongin ang kanilang pagkaka-ibigan—na mahalin din siya gaya ng pagmamahal niya kay Kyungsoo.

 

Nakakainit ng katawan ang daloy ng pulso sa kanyang katawan buhat ng presensya ni Kyungsoo. Naaalala niya ang gabing iyon. Dinala siya ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang kama at tinanggal ng kaibigan niya ang mga pantaas nilang dalawa. Hinding-hindi niya malilimutan ang init ng pagkayakap ni Kyungsoo sa kanya habang hinahalikan siya. Parang ngayon din ang pakiramdam niya, ngunit mas kalmado. Sa bawat haplos, hagod, ungol, at halik na ginawa ni Kyungsoo para sa kanya—hinding-hindi niya ito malilimutan. Hindi dahil sa _sex_ , ngunit dahil sa buong karanasan ng paghawak nila sa isa’t isa, kahit lasing si Kyungsoo. Tumbalik nga dahil nagtaksil si Helga kay Kyungsoo, at sa panahong ‘yan, nagtataksil si Jongin kay Krystal.

 

_Pagbigyan mo lang ako kahit ngayon lang…_ Dahil hinding-hindi na mauulit ang nangyari sa kanilang dalawa ni Kyungsoo.

 

Napasimangot bigla si Jongin. Lasing lang si Kyungsoo. Ang pagtikim sa matamis na pulot ni Kyungsoo, sa pagdidiin sa bulaklak ni Jongin, at sa pag-iisang katawan nila ni Kyungsoo hanggang sa rurok ng kanilang pagtatalik na namunga sa hapdi ng pagkahinog ni Jongin—hindi niya ito mararamdaman ulit sa buong buhay niya. Dahil hindi siya mahal ni Kyungsoo gaya ng kanyang pagmamahal sa kanya.

 

Kaya inilulubos ni Jongin at pinipilit niyang patagalin ang mga panahong gaya ngayon; mga panahong nararamdaman niya ang kahit kapiranggot na emosyong tulad ng dati. Gusto niyang lubusin ang mga maliliit na bagay na makapag-paalala sa kanya kung gaano siya minahal ni Kyungsoo, kahit na hindi na niya ito naaalala.

 

At narito na sila—ang rurok ng Batolusong.

 

“Jongin…” Tumawa si Kyungsoo sa pagkamangha sa nakita niya.

 

Binuklat ni Jongin ang kanyang mga mata, at eto nga… ang magandang tanawin ng isang lambak na binabalot ng isang luntiang gubat, at ang korona ng takipsilim na siyang nagpipinta ng dalandan sa langit.

 

Malaki ang pagngiti ni Jongin. Tama siya. Ginabayan siya at idinala sa lugar na pinakasasabik nilang marating. Iyan ang dahilan kung bakit mahal niya si Kyungsoo. Mahirap ipaliwanag ang buong karanasan ng paghulog ng kanyang damdamin para sa kaibigan niya, ngunit ito lang naman sa simpleng mga salita: nandiyan para sa kanya. Isang kaibigang handang saluhin ka kapag nahulog ka.

 

Ang hindi lang niya naramdaman kay Krystal, si Kyungsoo… si Kyungsoo. Walang ibang dahilan. Ang gusto niya talaga, si Kyungsoo. Ang lalaking minahal niya buong buhay niya.

 

_Hindi kailangan ng ibang dahilan ang pag-ibig._

 

Biglang sumigaw si Kyungsoo nang malakas, na napakibit si Jongin sa kinalalagyan niya. Tumawa na lang siya kasama si Kyungsoo pagkatapos niyang sumigaw.

 

Lumunok muna si Jongin at humingang malalim. _It’s now or never_.

 

“MAHAL KITAAAA!!! DO! KYUNG! SOOOOOOO!!!”

 

Taos-pusong sumigaw si Jongin na pati ang buong puso’t kaluluwa niya, nailabas.

 

Katahimikan.

 

Naramdaman niyang dahan-dahang humiwalay ang kamay ni Kyungsoo so kanya.

 

“Y-yah…” Mahinang tumawa si Kyungsoo para hindi _awkward_. “ _Touched_ ako _bro_ p-pero… umm… a-anong…” Parang ayaw ituloy ni Kyungsoo ang dapat niyang sabihin.

 

“Mahal kita, Kyungsoo,” Ulit ni Jongin habang nakatingin sa palubog na araw. “Seryoso ako. Mahal… na mahal… kita…”

 

Napalunok si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Jongin. Kumuha siya ng isang maliit na hakbang patalikod at tumingin sa lupang kinatatayuan nila. Tahimik lang ang boses ni Kyungsoo. “Binibigla mo naman ako eh…” Mahina ulit ang tawa ni Kyungsoo.

 

Ngumiti na lang si Jongin at lumingon sa kaibigan niya. “Okay lang kung ayaw mong tanggapin. Na- _accept_ ko na na hindi pareho ang nararamdaman natin sa isa’t isa. Nung bata pa tayo, medyo nararamdaman ko na eh,” Mahina ang tawa ni Jongin. “Lalo na noong napagtanto ko sa sarili ko na gusto ko rin ng lalaki… hindi ko na pinigilan ang sarili kong mahalin ka kahit bawal. Kasi kaibigan kita.”

 

Pilit na pinipigilan ni Jongin na umiyak. Naiipon na ang kanyang luha sa likod ng kanyang mga mata. Pag-iwas niya ng tingin kay Kyungsoo, doon lang din siya tinignan ng isa. “Ang… s-sakit lang—bakit..?” Napalunok si Jongin. “Kahit alam kong hindi mo ako mahal gaya ng pagmamahal ko sa ‘yo, bakit—” At nahulog ang unang patak ng luha sa lupa ng rurok ng Batolusong. “Bakit ang sakit… sakit… pa rin…” Pabulong na sinabi ni Jongin dahil sumisikib ang kanyang dibdib.

 

Sinuntok niya nang ilang beses ang sarili niyang dibdib, at humingang malalim habang umiiyak. “Ang sakit, alam mo…” Sabi ni Jongin habang nakatingin sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo, na ubod ng pasensiya at sisi. “Pero ‘di ko na kasi kaya eh… ‘di ko na kayang magpanggap sa ‘yo, ang kaibigan kong iniisip bilang ang pinakamalapit na tao sa akin dito sa buhay kong ito. Kaya eto. _Perfect_ sana eh. Sa tuktok ng bunok, at sa harap ng haring araw. Dito ako magpapahayag ng aking damdamin, na saksi ang araw, gubat, at bundok sa aking pagmamahal para sa ‘yo. Para hindi naman mabigat sa akin.”

 

Inabutan siya ni Kyungsoo ng tissue, at tinanggap niya ito para punasan ang mga luha niya. “Ang bigat bigat na ng damdaming dinadala ko araw araw na kasama kita. Kahit maliliit na bagay, nilalasap ko na, pero alam ko sa sarili kong… hanggang ganyan lang tayo. _Sorry_. _Sorry_ kung naging pabigat naman ito sa ‘yo. _Sorry_ at hindi ko sinasadya. Pero mahal kita, Kyungsoo.”

 

“Jongin…” Nagsimula si Kyungsoo pero pinagpatuloy ni Jongin.

 

“Hindi ako nag-eexpect ng kung anu-ano, pero gusto ko lang ito sabihin sa ‘yo.”

 

Sabay naglakad si Jongin pabalik sa _campsite_ nila. Naiwan si Kyungsoo na nakatayo sa harap ng bangin. Kulang na lang tumalon siya para mawalan ang kahihiyan niya sa sarili niya. Hindi niya talaga inaasahang ganyan ang mangyayari sa _camping trip_ nila. Lumubog na ang araw, ngunit may liwanag pa ang kalangitan. Gusto pa niyang magpaiwan sa taas, pero kailangan na niyang bumaba para hindi siya maaabutan ng dilim sa loob ng gubat.

 

 

 

 

 

Tahimik ang gabi. Magaling talaga na actor si Kyungsoo dahil parang walang nangyari, at normal ang pakikipag-kwentuhan niya kay Jaehyun. Naghapunan sila at nagsipilyo lang bago makipagkwentuhan pa nang konti sa harap ng _campfire_. Maya-maya, nagsipasukan na sila sa kanilang mga tent, at _super awkward_ ang dalawang magkaibigan dahil nasa isang tent lang silang dalawa. Magkatalikod silang matulog ng gabing iyon nang walang imik galing sa dalawang magkaibigan. Namatay na lang ang apoy ng kanilang _campfire_ bago sila nakatulog nang maayos sa gabing iyon.

 

“ _Good morning_!” Bati ni Jaehyun sa Ingles. Nag-aayos na siya ng kanyang _tent_. Si Kyungsoo ang unang nagising. “Pwede na nating i-delay ang almusal kasi uunahin natin ang side trip.”

 

“Side… trip..?” Nagkamot ng pwet si Kyungsoo habang inaayos ang kanyang bag.

 

“Yung sa Kay Ibon falls! Kala ko mag-sswimming kayo?”

 

“A-ah oo nga, nakalimutan ko—” Nagmadali si Kyungsoo na pumasok ulit sa tent para gisingin si Jongin. “Jong—!” Naalala bigla ni Kyungsoo ang mga kahinatnan sa nakalipas na raw kaya mababa lang boses nito. “Jongin… bangon na… sa falls na tayo.”

 

“Falls..?” Tanong ni Jongin habang nag-sstretch ng katawan paggising niya.

 

“Basta. Doon na lang daw tayo mag-almusal.”

 

Tumango si Jongin at nagkamot ng tiyan.

 

Pagkatapos nilang magsipilyo, niligpit nina Kyungsoo ang kanilang tent, nilinis ang _campsite_ , tapos nag-ayos ng gamit bago pumunta sa Kay Ibon falls.

 

“Tahimik niyo,” Puna ni Jaehyun.

 

“H-Hindi… ah… umaga lang kasi. Kagigising lang,” Salba ni Kyungsoo.

 

At naging tahimik na rin ang paglakad nila. Mga halos isang oras ang paglakad nila papuntang Kay Ibon falls. Sa kanilang paglakad, hindi umimik sina Jongin at Kyungsoo. Nagsasalita lang sila kapag may tinanong si Jaehyun, pero hindi rin madalas ang kanyang pagsasalita.

 

Sa totoo lang, hindi rin sila nakatulog nang maayos. Mula nung gabing iyon, hindi naiwasang mag-isip si Kyungsoo kung ano ba talaga ang sasabihin niya kay Jongin. Ano ang tamang paraan upang magsalita tungkol sa mga nasabi ni Jongin. Mahirap talaga kay Kyungsoo. Hindi niya alam kung saan mag-uumpisa at kung ano ba talaga ang _pwede_ niyang sabihin. Ayaw niyang masaktan pa si Jongin. Napakahalaga si Jongin sa buhay niya. Ayaw niyang masira ang kanilang pagsasama dahil sa naging kakulangan niya.

 

 

 

 

 

“Kay Ibon falls,” Ngumiti si Jaehyun pagkarating nila.

 

May kalawakan ang mababaw na lawa kung saan na huhulog ang tubig galing sa talon ng Kay Ibon. May kalawakan din ang kapatagang yari sa bato na humaharap sa lawa. Malinis ang tubig—malinaw at nakikita ang ilalim nito.

 

“Pwede niyong ilagay ang mga bag niyo diyan sa gilid tapos pwede na kayo magpalit _anywhere_. _It’s the jungle_. Walang maninilip sa inyo,” Tumawa si Jaehyun. “Mags-set up ako rito para sa almusal ninyo habang nagtatampisaw kayo. Yung mga kainan niyo, ibigay niyo rin dito para pagsamahin ko na.”

 

Binigay ni Kyungsoo (ang may hawak ng pagkain nila) ang bag ng mga baunan nila kay Jaehyun. Gagawa raw ng maliit na _campfire_ si Jaehyun para initin ang mga pagkain nila. May patungan naman daw siya para sa apoy.

 

Kinuha na nila ang kanilang mga _shorts_ na panlangoy tapos pumunta sa magkaibang dulo ng lawa para magpalit. At ngayon pa talaga sila maging mahiyain sa isa’t isa—maraming beses naman sila nag-swimming na magkasama. Tinanggal na nila ang kanilang mga _t-shirt_ at unti-unti silang lumubog sa tubig na malamig. Umiling nang konti si Jongin sa lamig at siyempre hindi naiwasang magsalita si Kyungsoo.

 

“Oh… malamig..?” Kinlaro ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang lalamunan nang sinubukan niyang basagin ang katahimikan sa pagitan nilang dalawa.

 

Tumango lang si Jongin at nagsimulang maglakad papunta sa gitna ng lawa. Napabuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo bago sinundan si Jongin. Umupo si Kyungsoo sa tubig tapos binuhusan ang sarili para maging basa siya. Tumayo ulit siya tapos naglakad ulit papunta kay Jongin. Mali ang ginawang paglingon ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo dahil napalunok siya sa _wet look_ ng kanyang kaibigan. At napansin ulit niya ang laki ng katawan nito kahit pumayat na siya dahil nagkasakit kailan lang. Pumusisyon si Kyungsoo sa harap ng talon at mabilis na lumusot sa ilalim bago lumabas muli.

 

“Ahhh… hindi malakas ang agos. Parang tabo lang,” Puna ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

 

Tinignan lang ni Jongin ang talon, tapos huminga siya bago mabilis na pinasok ang ulo’t katawan sa ilalim ng pag-agos ng tubig.

 

“Haaaaa~”

 

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo tapos sinundan muli si Jongin. Pumusisyon siya sa ilalim ng agos ng tubig at pinikit ang kanyang mga mata. Parang tinatanggal ng talon ang mga pabigat sa katawan—ang mga problema, _stress_ , at negatibong emosyon, inaagos ng talon palabas ng sistema niya.

 

Nagulat na lang si Jongin nang biglang may naramdaman siya sa kamay niya. Tinignan niya ang kanyang kamay at nakita niya lamang ang kamay ni Kyungsoo na bumabalot dito. Hindi niya pinigilan si Kyungsoo at hinayaan lang niya itong humawak sa kanya. Nakahabi ang kanilang mga daliri, at biglang uminit ang katawan ni Jongin sa malamig na tubig.

 

Naramdaman ulit niya ang pakiramdam na iyan—na tumatawid papuntang katawan niya ang init ng pulso ng katawan ni Kyungsoo. Ngunit bigla na lang siya kumalas at naglakad palayo nang maalala niya.

 

_Hindi niya ako mahal._

 

Tumingin lang si Kyungsoo sa kanya at napabuntong-hininga. Napapaisip na lang siya kung ano pa ang pwede niyang gawin para mapansin siya ni Jongin. Nang itinapat ni Jongin ang kanyang tunay na nararamdaman sa kanya, hindi maiwasang pag-isipan ni Kyungsoo kung ano ba talaga ang nararamdaman niya sa kaibigan niya. May mga beses na si Jongin lang ang napapangiti sa kanya, na si Jongin ang laging nasa tabi niya kapag nasasaktan siya, at si Jongin lang ang tanging nagpapaligaya sa kanya sa buhay niya ngayon. Hindi pa niya nasubukang nakasama sa isang kapwa lalaki, pero para kay Jongin, susubukan niya.

 

Hindi maitatanggi ni Kyungsoo ang mga ilang panahong nagkaroon siya ng kakaibang damdamin para sa kaibigan niya. Naalala niya ang gabing naghiwalay sila ni Helga, si Jongin ang una niyang naisip. Malabo ang alaala niya sa gabing iyon, ngunit ang masasabi niya lamang—minahal siya ni Jongin at minahan niya si Jongin sa gabing iyon. Hindi na niya kinwestyon ang paggising niya sa bahay ng kanyang kaibigan ng umagang iyon. Ang alam lang niya, baka may nagawa siyang tama ng gabing iyon, at pinuntahan agad si Jongin.

 

Sinundan niya ulit si Jongin tapos niyakap niya mula sa likod. Ramdam na ramdam ni Jongin ang init at higpit sa yakap ni Kyungsoo—talagang siguradong-sigurado si Kyungsoo sa ginawa niya. Hinalikan ni Kyungsoo ang balikat ni Jongin. Malambot lang, ngunit mainit—nakaka- _secure_.

 

“Nandito ako,” Bulong ni Kyungsoo sa ibabaw ng balat ni Jongin. Naramdaman ni Jongin na humigpit ang yakap ni Kyungsoo sa taas ng kanyang baywang.

 

“Mahal _din_ kita.”

 

Sinarado ni Jongin ang kanyang mga mata at unti-unting natunaw sa yakap ni Kyungsoo. Hinawakan niya ang mga braso ni Kyungsoo na nakaikot sa kanya at humingang malalim.

 

“Hindi ba ‘to panaginip..?” Sinigurado ni Jongin.

 

“Hindi,” Bulong ulit ni Kyungsoo bago hinalikan muli ang balikat ni Jongin, ngayon, mas matagal at diniin na niya nang konti.

 

Naramdaman ni Jongin ang tilamsik ng labi ng kanyang mahal na mabilis na bumalot sa kanyang katawan. Matindi ang pagtibok ng kanyang pusong uhaw na uhaw sa pag-ibig. Tumulo ang isang luha galing sa mata ni Jongin, at napa-ngiti siya.

 

Ganito. Ganito ang pakiramdam ng eksenang laging inuulit-ulit sa puso't isipan ni Jongin. Eto ang panahong lagi niyang napapanaginipan. Ang panaginip niyang, sa wakas, sasagutin na siya ni Kyungsoo. Huminga siya nang malalim bago tumapat sa mga salitang nais niyang sabihin buong buhay niya.

 

“Mahal kita, Do Kyungsoo.”

 

“Huwag kang mag-alala. Mahal _din_ kita, Kim Jongin,” Mahinang pagsagot ni Kyungsoo. “Gusto kong… maranasan ang maging iyo,” Pag-amin ni Kyungsoo. “Tatanggapin mo ba ako..?”

 

“Matagal nang ikaw lamang ang nilalaman ng puso ko,” Sagot ni Jongin. “Walang problema.”

 

“Patawad… ngayon ko lang napagtanto…” Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at napabuntong-hininga. “Mahal kita.”

 

“Mahal din kita…” Tila sumandal na si Jongin kay Kyungsoo, bilang patunay na pinapaubaya na niya ang sarili niya sa kanyang kaibigan. “Salamat.”

 

At dito sa talon ng Kay Ibon sa Batolusong nagsimulang lumipad nang malaya ang pagmamahal ng magkaibigang ngayo’y magka-ibigan na sina Kyungsoo at Jongin.

**Author's Note:**

> Walang itinakdang pormula ang pagsusulat ng fic, kaya nakuha kong magsulat ng mga ganito. Sana makapagbigay ako ng inspirasyon sa mga ibang mga taga-hanga ng kulturang popular na magsulat at mag-aral ang pagsusulat upang maengganyo ang kultura ng pagbabasa at pagsusulat sa mga susunod na henerasyon. Kapag mas marami ang magagaling na magsulat, sana mas maengganyo na rin silang magkaroon ng hilig sa pagsusulat sa mga kabataan.
> 
> Salamat ulit sa pagbabasa!! Kung nagustuhan niyo ito, maaari ninyong i-reto sa mga kaibigan niyo. ;)
> 
> Mabuhay!


End file.
